


double

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Vampire Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon was disoriented for a moment when he opened his eyes. The lights were too bright, there were too many sounds coming from every direction, and it wasn’t until he saw Jace standing by his bedside that he realized that he was in the infirmary at the Institute. His vision was swimming and he felt an overwhelming hunger throughout his entire body. “What happened?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	double

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for an anon prompt on [my tumblr](http://nbjace.tumblr.com/) that said _jace x simon + 38 (“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”)_

Simon was disoriented for a moment when he opened his eyes. The lights were too bright, there were too many sounds coming from every direction, and it wasn’t until he saw Jace standing by his bedside that he realized that he was in the infirmary at the Institute. His vision was swimming and he felt an overwhelming hunger throughout his entire body. “What happened?” he asked, genuinely unable to remember how he’d gotten into this predicament. He remembered meeting Clary and Jace outside the Institute, but after that everything was black.

“You fainted,” Jace answered, a cocky smirk on his face. “Right into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” He tossed something to Simon and it landed on his stomach with a thud.

Simon looked down and realized that it was a bag of blood. If he’d been able to, he would have blushed. He hadn’t quite gotten the hang of his new vampire body and he often forgot to nourish himself (he refused to call it feeding) when he needed to. It wasn’t terrible when he was at the Dumort – but then he’d also had Raphael to remind him.

“You’re starving,” Jace said.

Simon didn’t have the energy for a snippy retort so he didn’t say anything. He pushed himself into a sitting position and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He held the bag of blood in his hands and stared at it awkwardly, suddenly very aware of Jace’s eyes on him. “Don’t watch me,” Simon said, looking up at Jace.

Jace laughed. “Why?” he asked, his voice teasing, “You shy?”

“No,” Simon retorted. “It’s just weird… you, watching me.”

Jace stared at him a moment longer, his expression unreadable. “Alright,” he finally said. “I’ll give you a moment alone.”

Simon waited until he heard the door click shut before he tore open the plastic bag and put it to his lips. He still didn’t like drinking blood, it went against everything his brain told him, but his body needed it. The tang of iron was thick on his tongue and in his throat and he hated himself for liking it. It freaked him out to think that he was actually drinking blood – _blood!!_ – and he didn’t want to think about it too much. He couldn’t really complain, though, not when he felt the strength returning to his body.

He threw the bag into the garbage and jumped off of the bed, heading in the direction he was sure Jace would be. Simon’s hand was barely touching the doorknob when it turned and Jace walked in. “You done?” Jace asked.

“Yeah,” Simon answered. “Thanks for, uh, the…” he trailed off. He hated the word blood.

“For the blood,” Jace supplied.

“Yeah, that,” Simon said, feeling more than a little awkward. “So,” he changed the subject, “I thought that we were going to some restaurant Izzy said served downworlders.”

“We were,” Jace replied, “but then you fainted and delayed our plans. And besides, do you really want to go on a double date with Clary and Izzy?”

“Double date?” Simon repeated, the edges of his lips turning up into a smile. He watched as embarrassment crept across Jace’s face and throughout the rest of his body.

“That’s not what I meant,” Jace said, fake confidence in his voice. He pasted on a cocky smile. “I meant…”

“I think that’s exactly what you meant,” Simon interrupted, poking Jace’s chest playfully. “Come on,” he grinned, “we have a double date to go on.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
